Madeleine I of Vanivere
|image = Madeleine_I.png |order = Empress of Vanivere |term_start = May 5, 2789 |term_end = January 17, 2807 |predecessor = Henri IV |successor = Alexandre II |order2 = Crown Dauphine of Vanivere |term_start2 = August 2, 2771 |term_end2 = May 5, 2789 |predecessor2 = Prince Henri |successor2 = Prince Alexandre |birth_date = June 21, 2762 (age ) |birth_place = Caserte, Lucanie, Vanivere |death_date = |death_place = |nationality = |constituency = |party = Popular |rhouse = Oléron-Vendôme |spouse = Damien de Villiers (m. 2781–92) Joseph Kensington (m. 2795–present) |issue = Alexandre II Alyse d'Oléron-Vendôme Henri d'Oléron-Vendôme |residence = Château de Théméricourt Châtillon, Coruvel, Vanivere |almamater = UC Lyon |profession = |religion = Protestant |signature = |website = |footnotes = }} Madeleine I of Vanivere (born Madeleine Geneviève Eugénie Gail d'Oléron-Vendôme; June 21, 2762) is the former Empress of Vanivere. Born into the Vaniveran Imperial Family, Madeleine was raised in a totally different world than most other people. From the age of six, Madeleine was trained to rule over the Empire as only the second empress regnant. Upon her grandfather's death in 2771, Madeleine became the first hereditary Crown Dauphine of Vanivere since Empress Sophia. With her father's ascending the throne as Emperor of Vanivere, Madeleine and her family became the center of public media attention within the Empire and abroad. With paparazzis beginning to appear to snap shots of the Imperial Family, Madeleine's mother, Empress Jacqueline, began staying at Caserte more and more often. Nineteen years old, Princess Madeleine was married to Damien de Villiers. Taking up residence in Château de Théméricourt in Châtillon, Madeleine and Damien had two children during her time as Crown Dauphine: Alexandre and Alyse. Family Madeleine d'Oléron-Vendôme et Kensington is a member of the influential Celaeni House of Oléron-Vendôme. The eldest of the two daughters of Emperor Henri IV and Jacqueline de Chambéry, Madeleine is the older sister of Princess Anneliese. After ascending the Vaniveran throne, Madeleine and Anneliese still stay in touch despite Anneliese moving away to Windsor. At current, Madeleine has four grandchildren: Princes Nicolas and Hayden through her son Alexandre; Prince Braeden through her daughter Alyse; and Princess Vanessa through her stepson, Jonathan. Her youngest son, Henri, has not yet married or fathered any children. Other relatives include Anneliese's children Austin and Arianna Wellington, Matthieu de Anjou, and Claire de Anjou. Relationships Damien de Villiers Madeleine d'Oléron-Vendôme met Damien de Villiers during her high school senior year in the city of Lyon. Madeleine had just recieved her first real job since graduation and began to grow close with Damien. After a few weeks, they began dating and the two met each other's parents. A little over a year later, Princess Madeleine was married to Damien de Villiers on December 27, 2781. A few months short of two years later, Madeleine gave birth to her firstborn, a baby boy, Alexandre Michel Guillaume Lucas Endymion d'Oléron-Vendôme. Three years later, Madeleine and Damien had their second child, a daughter, Alyse Madeleine Jacquelyn Geneviève Gail d'Oléron-Vendôme. Two years after the birth of her daughter, Madeleine was crowned Empress of Vanivere. Though it seemed Empress Madeleine and Prince Consort Damien lived a happy married life, their lives were far from happy. Damien somehow changed and began to become "a stranger" to the Empress. But even through this, Madeleine gave birth to her third and final child, a son, Henri Leonardo Louis Philippe d'Oléron-Vendôme. Not six months later, Madeleine and Damien separated. Their divorce was finalized two years later. Joseph Kensington After her marriage to Damien, Empress Madeleine was hesitant to remarry. But upon meeting Joseph Kensington in 2793, Madeleine once again fell for the man of her dreams, though this time, she was right. After a year and a half, Madeleine and Joseph were married at Notre Dame Cathedral in Châtillon on April 25, 2795. Because Joseph has a son from a previous marriage, Jonathan Kensington, Madeleine received a stepson. Ever since her marriage to Joseph, Madeleine has appeared even happier than during her marriage to Damien. Titles and styles Vanivere :Titles :* Princess of Vanivere (June 21, 2762 - May 5, 2789) :* Crown Dauphine of Vanivere (August 2, 2771 - May 5, 2789) :* Empress of Vanivere (May 5, 2789 - January 17, 2807) :* Queen Mother of Vanivere (January 17, 2807 - ) :Styles :* Her Royal Highness (June 21, 2762 - August 2, 2771) :* Her Imperial Highness (August 2, 2771 - May 5, 2789) :* Her Most August Majesty (May 5, 2789 - ) :Primary form of address :* Her Royal Highness Princess Madeleine of Vanivere (June 21, 2762 - August 2, 2771) :* Her Imperial Highness Princess Madeleine, Crown Dauphine of Vanivere (August 2, 2771 - May 5, 2789) :* Her Most August Majesty Madeleine I, Empress of Vanivere (May 5, 2789 - January 17, 2807) :* Her Most August Majesty Empress Madeleine, Queen Mother of Vanivere (January 17, 2807 - ) Honours Vaniveran honours :* Dame Grand Cross, Order of the White Rose :* Dame Grand Cross, Order of the Crown :* Order of Saint Michael Foreign honours European honours :* Category:Vanivere Category:Individuals